


You're Winning Him Over

by TheGirlWithTheJollyRoger



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2816843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWithTheJollyRoger/pseuds/TheGirlWithTheJollyRoger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma just wanted to cry, Charming was worried about her so calls over someone to make her feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Winning Him Over

She just wanted to cry, you know the feeling, there’s no reason for it you just have lots of emotion all at once and the only way you are going to get it out is through tears. Everything you didn't even realize you were bundling up inside, pours out of you through cries. 

Emma felt like this, she didn't know why but she just did. It was probably just a stupid girl thing. She just sat sobbing, wrapped up in a blanket, she didn't even care that her parents were in the next room probably worried for her. 

She heard the door open and lock. 

Here sniffled cries stopped, oh, her parents must have gone out. That just made her cry more, did they not even care enough about her asks what was wrong? She tried to listen to the muffled whispers coming from the kitchen but couldn't hear who was talking or what they were saying, just that there was voices. After a while she stopped trying to listen and she just curled up into her blanket and try to calm her shouting thoughts and tearful sobs. 

The soundless sobs stopped when arms reached around her blanket cocoon and hugged her, they were warm and welcoming like her fathers, 

“Dad” she whispered softly, she then clears her throat, “I appreciate it, but I really just want to be alone right now” she didn’t want to talk to him; she knew that she would just end up shouting at him about something stupid. 

The arms then retreated from her, tears filling her eyes again when she whispers, 

“Sorry, please say you understand” 

“Aye” 

Wait, what? That wasn't her father. 

She flung herself off the sofa and onto the figure that turned around and started to head back to the kitchen.

“Stay” was the only word that she could get her mouth and voice to form. 

She could basically see the smug bastards face when her arms went round him and she buried her face into his back. The smell of rum and sea calmed her and she didn't feel like crying anymore, she just wanted to kiss her stupid pirate for being so amazing for being there. 

He turned into her hug to return the favor, but when he turned he noticed the red around her eyes. He gave her a concerned look and opened his mouth to talk. But before he could speak Emma’s lips came crashing upon his.

The kiss was loving; one of Emma’s hands came out of the blanket, now wrapped round the two of them, and cradled Killian’s head. His hook came to rest at the small of her back and his hand came up, under the blanket and played with the ends of her hair. She pulled them down onto the sofa, out of view of the kitchen, making sure her father couldn't see this as she didn't want him pulling them apart.

As they broke free for air, she looked up at him; his eyes looked like star light shining down on her. How had she become so lucky? She thought to herself. 

“Thank you Killian” her hand came up to cup his face, and as she did her heart skipped a beat to see his face light up when her finger tips came in contact with his stubble. Oh god how she loved him. She loved his smile, she loved his eyes, she loved the way his eyebrow cocked up, she loved the way he always had an innuendo handy, she loved the way his eyeliner made the blue in his eyes pop more, she loved how he had never stopped believing in her, even if she pushed him away, and how he had slowly and finally completely chipped away all of her walls. 

“You know I love you right?” Emma said not really thinking, it was just a carry on from her train of thought. Surprisingly it didn't make her jump when she heard herself say those words; that’s how happy she was with him. 

If it was even possible Killian’s smile grew bigger hearing those words and his lips interlocked with hers once more. Pulling away slightly he whispered onto her lips, 

“I love you too Swan” 

“Thank you again for making me feel better”, she paused, “wait why were you here?”

“Your father called and said that you weren't feeling well so I rushed straight over to see if I could help” 

“You’re winning him over I can feel it” Emma replied and bit her lip at hearing her pirate was truly becoming a part of her family. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After settling Emma into bed, Killian went back to the kitchen to thank David for asking him to come over to sooth his daughter’s pains. Even though the prince may not completely approve of his daughter courting with a pirate he was slowly accepting it as a part of his daughter’s happiness. 

“Thank you mate for asking me here for Emma, I know you haven’t completely accepted me but….” Killian was cut off by the prince, 

“Killian” he looked up to meet his gaze “you are winning me over slowly, I will admit to that” Charming shot a smile at Killian, and the pirate softly smiled back and nodded in understanding. 

A puzzled look crossed over Killian’s face, 

“But then why invited me here tonight if you’re not completely happy with me?” 

David sighed and replied, 

“I hate to say it, but, Emma is at the happiest around you, her smile is brighter and her eyes fill with wonder” he shrugs, “she loves you Killian” 

His heart swelled at this response from the prince, he knew Emma loved him but not this much, this deeply. 

“I know, and I her” was his only capable response. 

His voiced changed stern, “I know, which is why you’ll never hurt her” 

Killian saw that as his queue to leave, so he headed towards the door but was stopped by the prince’s voice,

“What do you think you’re doing?” Killian’s eyes shot a confused look back to the prince as if to ask why he was question his leaving, “I just told you my daughter is happiest with you and now you are leaving.” David motioned towards Emma’s bedroom with his hand to say Killian was welcome to stay. 

Killian smiled and nodded back at the prince, 

“Thank you mate” Killian replied as he headed up the stairs to Emma’s bedroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“See I told you” Emma said her voice heavily laced with sleep, as Killian slipped off his clothing, so he was left in his shirt and trousers. 

“Pardon love?” said Killian as he slid into the place in her bed where Emma had made room for him. 

“You are winning him over” 

“Your father is truly becoming more accepting of me yes, thank you love now get some rest” Killian replied, with his hand slipping round her waist to hold her close as they both slipped off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, i know its not perfect but I just had this idea and really wanted to write it!


End file.
